


Интуиция

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	Интуиция

**Название:** Интуиция  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД  
 **Размер:** миди, 4986 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Майкрофт Холмс, Ирэн Адлер и другие  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** приключения  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Рассказ об одном путешествии.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Интуиция"

 

  
Должен признаться, что не слишком удивился, получив телеграмму от Майкрофта Холмса. Ему не было свойственно посылать телеграммы, он скорее предпочёл бы воспользоваться курьерской почтой. Но подумал я об этом, только когда вошёл в его кабинет.  
  
Массивная темная мебель, плотные шторы на окнах и мерцающие огоньки свеч усугубляли мрачное настроение. Грузный Майкрофт тяжело поднялся мне навстречу из-за письменного стола.  
  
— Как поживаете, милейший Уотсон?  
  
— Отлично, благодарю вас, мистер Холмс.  
  
Вопрос был формальным проявлением вежливости, как и мой учтивый стандартный ответ.  
  
С тех пор как мой друг Шерлок Холмс сгинул в пучине Рейхенбахского водопада, поживал я плохо, и Майкрофту это было известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому.  
  
Пожалуй, кроме него, только бывшая наша с Холмсом, а теперь моя квартирная хозяйка миссис Хадсон разделяла мою скорбь и печаль.  
  
Майкрофт вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло, ему не надо было ничего говорить, достаточно было посмотреть на меня.  
  
Если и было что-то общее в чертах братьев, то это глаза. Чтобы не смотреть в глаза Майкрофту и не удариться в болезненные воспоминания, я принялся разглядывать бумаги на столе. Майкрофт наверняка разгадал мой маневр, но проявил сочувствие и деликатность.  
  
— Удивлены, что я пригласил вас сюда, Уотсон? Буду краток. Вы мне нужны для одного дела, которое я могу доверить только вам.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
Майкрофт выдвинул ящик стола и достал что-то, завёрнутое в коричневую бумагу, по форме напоминающее толстую книгу.  
  
— Ваша цель — город Коломбо, — торжественно произнёс он и положил пакет передо мной на стол.  
  
Пауза, которая за этим последовала, видимо, была сделана, чтобы дать мне возможность осознать сказанное.  
  
Не то чтобы я не горел желанием отправиться на «перекресток Азии» — на юго-запад Цейлона. Как человек военный я привык не обсуждать приказы, даже если это были не приказы, а просьбы.  
  
Конечно, столь длительное путешествие могло оказаться довольно утомительным. Но не это меня смутило. Даже не так — поначалу меня ничего не смутило, только вызвало любопытство, живой интерес, что же это за поручение такое, которое мне собирается дать человек, заменяющий порой правительство Британии.  
  
Майкрофт прищурился:  
  
— Заинтригованы? У вас будет достаточно времени подумать о том, что я собираюсь вам поручить. Ничего сложного, на самом деле. Вы возьмете вот этот пакет, сядете в Дувре на корабль до Коломбо, пакет вскроете по прибытии в гостиницу. Жить будете в одном из отелей Форта.  
  
Я кивнул. Коломбо я помнил плохо, но знал, что Форт — деловой центр — примыкает к морскому порту, расположенному на севере столицы Цейлона.  
  
На этом наша встреча завершилась. Ни одного пояснения не было произнесено больше, но я к подобному привык. Так что мне оставалось только гадать, что находится в таинственном пакете, и почему именно меня Майкрофт выбрал в качестве посланника.  
  
К тому моменту, когда белоснежный корабль доставил меня к месту назначения, я успел подумать о множестве вещей. Самые разнообразные версии приходили мне в голову, кроме, разумеется, мысли о том, чтобы открыть пакет до прибытия в Форт.  
  
Надо сказать, что когда я вошёл в отведённый мне номер в главном отеле Коломбо — «Гранд Ориентал» — и прочитал задачу, легче мне не стало. Разорвав обёртку, я обнаружил внутри пакета письмо без адреса и подписи и второй пакет, адресованный некоему «З» — на запечатанном конверте стояла одинокая литера. Письмо без адреса определенно не могло быть предназначено никому, кроме меня, так что я его прочёл.  
  
«Передать пакет русскому географу Всеволоду Заборовскому в гостинице «Гранд Ориентал». Вот и всё задание.  
  
Далее в письме следовала краткая биография господина Заборовского – известного русского исследователя Центральной Азии, известного в узких кругах. Будучи достаточно осведомлённым о том, что происходит в Средней Азии между Британской и Российской Империями, ни о каком Заборовском я ни разу не слышал.  
  
Биографию пробежал глазами, запомнил только, что мой «клиент» тоже военный. Поступив на военную службу, в 1879 году Заборовский отправился в Тибет со знаменитым русским исследователем Николаем Пржевальским, которому потом помогал в изучении и описании добытых материалов. В августе 1883 года вновь отправился с Пржевальским в путешествие, продолжавшееся два года. Заборовский главным образом занимался сбором растений, составивших единственный в своем роде центрально-азиатский гербарий, переданный в Санкт-Петербургский ботанический сад.  
  
Военный ботаник. Звучало не слишком привлекательно. Хотя место встречи было выбрано подходящее: Коломбо — очень зеленый город. Улицы, площади, набережные обсажены манго и бананами, пальмами и магнолиями, цветами и кустарниками. Что ни говори — настоящий рай для ботаников.  
  
Отель «Гранд Ориентал», напротив, в последнюю очередь напоминал о ботаниках, географах, прочих служителях науки и суровых путешественниках. Это был настоящий (по колониальным меркам) дворец, построенный в классическом стиле, скорее достойный приютить коронованных особ или, на худой конец, служителей искусства. Поговаривали, что в этом отеле любят останавливаться знаменитые писатели, но я не встретил ни одного, а самого себя я знаменитым писателем пока не считал.  
  
В общем, если встреча с Заборовским в «Гранд Ориентал» была назначена ради конспирации по принципу, что всё самое важное надлежит прятать на самом видном месте, то это было, без сомнения, мудрое решение.  
  
Я легко ему подчинился, понимая, что должен чётко выполнить простую задачу — передать документы.  
  
По легенде я прибыл на Цейлон на неделю — поправить нервы, погулять, познакомиться поближе с чайным делом. Так сказать, развеяться.  
  
Найти адресата оказалось проще простого — стоило лишь осведомиться у обходительного лысоватого портье средних лет о постояльцах, как на меня свалился целых ворох информации о всевозможных личностях, населявших отель. Заборовский был упомянут вскользь как чрезвычайно занятой учёный и обаятельный молодой человек.  
  
Среди примечательных постояльцев наибольшее внимание портье уделил русскому купцу-чаеторговцу Кириллу Попову, который приехал на Цейлон для «изучения чайного дела». Поскольку моя легенда была основана как раз на интересе к чайному делу, я выслушал рассказ о заморском госте с особым вниманием. Несмотря на то, что на Цейлоне имелась русская колония, Попов жил преимущественно в «Гранд Ориентал», и мне следовало быть готовым к встрече с ним. Рассказы об остальных постояльцах были мне не интересны, и я их не запомнил.  
  
Прошло несколько дней прежде чем мне удалось пересечься с Заборовским за завтраком. Он оказался на вид довольно молодым человеком, чего, впрочем, я и ожидал после прочтения его биографии. Как член русского географического сообщества, он вполне подтвердил свое звание, выказав незаурядные знания предмета и подлинный исследовательский интерес. Однако выправка выдала бы в нём человека военного, даже если бы этот факт не был известен мне заранее. А изящество, с которым господин Заборовский обходил некоторые скользкие и каверзные вопросы, которых волей-неволей касался наш разговор, наталкивал на мысли, что молодому географу не чуждо было искусство дипломатии.  
  
Если его и смутило, что с ним желает познакомиться англичанин, своего смущения он ничем не выказал, как и удивления, когда я передал ему пакет от Майкрофта.  
  
Мы расстались так же быстро, как с Холмсом-старшим.  
  
После встречи я должен был незамедлительно покинуть Коломбо, но меня удержали неожиданные обстоятельства. Не знаю, что именно подтолкнуло меня к тому, чтобы нарушить наказ Майкрофта. Возможно, дело было в том, что я всё ещё остро ощущал одиночество после гибели лучшего друга, и тем острее осознавал, что во всех странных случаях теперь придётся разбираться самому.  
  
Я как раз спустился в холл гостиницы, чтобы сказать хозяину, что собираюсь съехать и узнать, когда смогу отплыть в Англию на ближайшем корабле.  
  
У стойки портье стояла дама. На первый взгляд ничего особенного: стройная, довольно молодая женщина, красивая и одетая по моде. Для центральной гостиницы Коломбо подобная фигура не представляла ничего необычного. Но она привлекла мое внимание настолько, что я предпочёл сделать вид, что чрезвычайно заинтересовался свежими газетами, а сам стал внимательно наблюдать за гостьей.  
  
Привлекла меня в этой даме отнюдь не её красота и элегантность, хотя я и считал себя знатоком по женской части — дело было в том, что я знал эту даму гораздо лучше, чем хотел бы знать. Когда я видел её в последний раз, её звали Ирэн Адлер, а вернее Ирэн Нортон, поскольку к моменту нашей последней встречи она вышла замуж за английского адвоката.  
  
Это была «Та женщина», о которой я опубликовал рассказ! Написан он был давно, но представлен общественности совсем недавно — только тогда, когда я твердо уверился, что героини нет в живых, потому что именно таково было условие Шерлока Холмса.  
  
И вот эта дама, ранее широко известная как авантюристка, которая к тому же оставила с носом самого Шерлока Холмса, мало того, что оказалась жива и здорова, так её ещё и на Цейлон занесло. И аккурат в то самое время, как там оказался ваш покорный слуга, к тому же выполняющий важное государственное задание.  
  
Тем временем произошло нечто, что заставило меня ещё глубже погрузиться в изучение газеты, а проще говоря, — я за ней спрятался.  
  
— Анна, простите, что заставил вас ждать.  
  
Эти слова произнес сбежавший по лестнице Всеволод Заборовский, обращаясь к стоящей у стойки даме.  
  
Миссис Нортон звали Ирэн, а не Анна, это я хорошо помнил и пожалел, что защитой от посторонних глаз мне служит всего лишь тонкий газетный лист, который легко может отвернуть сквозняком.  
  
Ирэн Адлер обернулась к Заборовскому с обворожительной улыбкой:  
  
— Мне не пришлось ждать, господин Заборовский, — проворковала она.  
  
— Тем лучше. Пойдёмте гулять по набережной.  
  
Они под руку вышли из отеля и направились в сторону моря.  
  
Мне показалось, что проходя мимо, Ирэн Адлер бросила в мою сторону слишком долгий взгляд. Впрочем, я так старательно прятался за газетой, что мало что смог разглядеть и вполне мог ошибиться.  
  
Я наполнился решимостью проследить за ней и выяснить, что она тут делает. Как и следовало ожидать, мои подопечные направились гулять в самое популярное место — на набережную — «океанский фасад» Коломбо, как её иногда называют. Прекрасное место для прогулок и отвратительное для слежки, так как черта каждого фасада — открытость. Всё на виду. Днём прогуливающихся не так и много, и остаться незамеченным очень сложно. Тем не менее, я был уверен, что мне это удалось.  
  
Моя уверенность не покидала меня на протяжении всей прогулки. Я медленно шёл по набережной, разглядывал гостиницы, лавочки и ресторанчики, выстроившиеся в линию как на параде. Собственно, это и был парад. Главная улица Коломбо демонстрировала свои достоинства.  
  
Заборовский и Ирэн Адлер шли впереди меня и оживлённо разговаривали. Они были увлечены разговором и друг другом, если бы я не знал, что один из них, по всей видимости, разведчик, а вторая — авантюристка, которая выдаёт себя за другого человека, я бы принял их за беспечных прогуливающихся влюблённых.  
  
Прогулка длилась почти час. За это время мнимые, а вполне возможно, что и настоящие влюблённые, ни разу не остановились, в отличие от меня. Мне приходилось запутывать следы, для чего я заходил в лавочки, купил ракушки, опять читал газету, сидя на скамейке. Газетой я так увлёкся, что когда в очередной раз поднял голову и окинул взглядом набережную, моих знакомых нигде не было видно.  
  
Я уже совсем было подумал, что всё же потерял их, как услышал весёлый голос Заборовского:  
  
— Доктор Уотсон! Я думал, вы собираетесь обратно в Англию!  
  
Я вскочил со скамейки и нос к носу столкнулся с моим приятелем-географом.  
  
— Да вот, решил прогуляться перед отъездом.  
  
— Вы собираетесь гулять по набережной целую неделю? Корабль в Дувр отплыл три часа назад, другой будет только в следующий четверг.  
  
Я почувствовал себя как мальчишка, которого поймали на краже булочки.  
  
Ничего не оставалось, как развести руками и рассмеяться.  
  
Заборовский сам сгладил неловкость:  
  
— Раз уж вы остались, не торчите в городе, поедемте с нами в русскую колонию. Там нынче наплыв гостей, вечером будет довольно многолюдный званый обед. Скучать точно не придётся.  
  
Я вежливо поблагодарил за приглашение и так же вежливо поинтересовался, кого именно Заборовский имел в виду, когда сказал «с нами».  
  
Он рассмеялся ещё веселее, чем прежде, и, взяв меня под локоть, доверительно проговорил мне почти в самое ухо:  
  
— Доктор, вы же видели, что я прогуливался с дамой, не отпирайтесь, а то я чего доброго подумаю, что вы специально следили за нами.  
  
У меня хватило сообразительности просто промолчать, а Заборовский тем временем продолжил объяснение:  
  
— Пани Грушнецкая — польская графиня. Вдова. Всё более чем прилично.  
  
«Хорошо бы ещё она меня не помнила», — подумалось мне.  
  
В гостиницу мы вернулись вместе. Ирэн Адлер поблизости не было, а я решил ни о чём не спрашивать Заборовского. По дороге мой спутник прочёл мне целую лекцию об истории возникновения русской колонии на Цейлоне.  
  
Открытие Суэцкого канала более двадцати лет назад коренным образом изменило расстановку сил в мировом мореходстве и международной торговле. Расстояние между русскими портами Одессой и Севастополем и портами Тихого и Индийского океанов сильно сократилось. Они оказались ближе к странам Южной, Юго-Восточной Азии и Дальнего Востока, чем все другие крупнейшие европейские порты. Вскоре было установлено постоянное сообщение между Одессой и портами Азии, в том числе Дальнего Востока. Морские пути теперь проходили и через Коломбо. Все чаще русские торговые и военные корабли заходили в гавани Цейлона для пополнения запасов угля, продовольствия и воды, иногда возникали и другие неотложные проблемы, решение которых капитаны искали на суше, в портах.  
  
Цейлон был важен для России не только как порт на пути из европейской части страны на Дальний Восток и обратно, но и как производитель и поставщик чая, а также других «колониальных товаров»: кофе, какао и графита.  
  
В колонии русских на Цейлоне постоянно жили более десяти человек. Для такого удалённого места это было значительное количество, а если учитывать временно проживаюших и пассажиров кораблей, делавших промежуточные остановки в Коломбо, то и больше.  
  
Среди колонистов и временных жителей больше всего было пассажиров русских судов, вынужденных задержаться на берегу из-за болезни или по каким-то другим причинам, а также дезертиров. Но встречались и специально приезжавшие на Цейлон путешественники — охотники, ботаники, географы и прочие горячие головы.  
  
Заборовский рассказал, что к сегодняшнему обеду в русской колонии ожидаются в основном заезжие гости. Мы распрощались в холле «Гранд Ориентал» и вновь встретились только перед отъездом в колонию.  
  
Ирэн Адлер вела себя так, словно видела меня в первый раз, я решил последовать её примеру. Заборовский представил нас, мы обменялись парой незначительных любезностей, предписываемых этикетом, и до самого места назначения больше не разговаривали. Ехали в дребезжащей карете, впрочем, доехали без приключений, хотя дорога пролегала по местам, достаточно диким для лондонца, привыкшего к городским пейзажам.  
  
В русской колонии на тот момент был наплыв гостей: Владимир Тихомиров — экстраординарный профессор фармакогнозии и фармации Московского университета, доктор медицины, специалист в области акклиматизации лекарственных растений и чая, купец-чаеторговец Кирилл Попов и чудаковатый норвежец Олаф Сигерсон, как я понял, тоже ботаник. Давали обед в доме посланника, присутствовал он сам с супругой, а также группа молчаливых господ, по уверениям хозяина приехавших поохотиться.  
  
Разговор вёлся преимущественно на французском языке, что привело к тому, что я и норвежец Сигерсон больше молчали. Никакого неудобства беседующим это не доставляло, так как сидели мы на разных концах стола. Кроме того, у меня сложилось впечатление, что молчаливость северянина была вызвана отнюдь не плохим знанием французского языка, а особенностями характера. Он выглядел стеснительным и замкнутым. Возможно, из-за того, что над ним наверняка часто подтрунивали из-за его нелепой внешности: худой, слишком сильно затянутый в какой-то старомодный сюртук, он слегка наклонялся вперёд при ходьбе, что придавало ему сходство с какой-то длинноногой птицей. При этом норвежец носил очки, которые так и норовили соскользнуть с его длинного носа.  
  
Что же касается меня, то я сидел по левую руку от Заборовского. Справа от него расположилась Ирэн Адлер. По выбранной ей для какой-то неведомой пока мне цели роли она изображала польскую графиню и говорила либо на ломаном русском языке, чем, признаться, сильно удивила меня, либо на достаточно беглом французском.  
  
Заборовский же, как выяснилось ещё при первой нашей встрече, превосходно знал английский язык, как впрочем и французский, посему вызвался вполголоса переводить мне всё сказанное за столом. Этому обстоятельству я был весьма рад, поскольку моё знание французского оставляло желать лучшего. А русский язык вообще звучал для меня немыслимой тарабарщиной.  
  
А речь за обедом зашла о ядах, чае и травах. Неудивительно, при таком сборище людей, всю свою жизнь занимающихся перебиранием листиков, стебельков и цветочков.  
Больше всех говорил профессор Тихомиров — полный седовласый и седобородый мужчина в пенсне. Он рассказывал увлекательные вещи про всяческие экзотические растения, которые индейцы северной Америки использовали для разговоров со своими предками, а проще говоря, для затуманивания рассудка. Все внимали его красочным рассказам. И только норвежский учёный на таком ужасном французском, что даже я понял степень его уродливости, заявил, что наилучшим ядом, по его мнению, является яд какой-то жабы с трудно запоминаемым названием. Все на него посмотрели с недоумением, и он опять занялся едой. Тогда я подумал, что северянин, возможно, всё же не ботаник, а биолог.  
  
Господа из России, приехавшие поохотиться, слушали профессора с вежливым вниманием, изредка поддакивая, но не забывая при этом хорошо пережёвывать пищу. Признаться, я не особенно их разглядывал, они показались мне обычными праздными богатыми людьми. Двое были уже в возрасте — дородные и усатые, третий — молодой человек лет двадцати двух, худой, большеглазый и удивительно тихий. Спутники называли его просто «Николя», но мне показалось, что произносили они это имя с запинкой. В любом случае, я был настолько занят тайной появления на Цейлоне Ирэн Адлер, что поведение приехавших инкогнито, по-видимому, русских дворян меня волновало в последнюю очередь.  
  
Чаеторговец Попов участия в разговоре не принимал. Это был довольно видный молодой ещё мужчина, с небольшой аккуратной чёрной бородой и чёрными же пронзительными глазами. Он сидел с другой стороны от Ирэн Адлер и, поскольку Заборовский был занят тем, что переводил мне слова Тихомирова, Попов стал ухаживать за дамой. И когда принесли жареного поросёнка, а профессор Тихомиров наконец успокоился и занялся едой, Заборовский обнаружил, что его дама увлечена беседой с русским купцом.  
  
Теперь я понимаю, что Ирэн Адлер намеренно флиртовала с чаеторговцем. А тогда, на обеде, я не понял внезапной раздражительности Заборовского, которую он не замедлил выплеснуть на бедолагу Сигерсона. Норвежский учёный неловко пытался справиться с огромным куском поросёнка. Заборовский довольно резко посоветовал ему держать нож под другим углом, чтобы не зарезать ненароком окружающих.  
  
Перед чаем все вышли из-за стола немного размяться. Я старался не отставать от Заборовского, чтобы не остаться без переводчика и не упустить из виду Ирэн Адлер.  
  
Она же тем временем попросила вина. Заборовский подозвал слугу и велел принести бокалы.  
  
Как человек немного знакомый с искусством обольщения женщин, я ясно видел, что Заборовский ревнует и нервничает. Когда принесли вино, он взял со стола тот из бокалов, который стоял ближе к Ирэн Адлер, и ей пришлось тянуться, чтобы взять другой бокал.  
  
— Если вы не заметили, мадам, это я пригласил вас на этот обед. Поэтому я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы проводили время со мной.  
  
Ирэн Адлер засмеялась звонко и ласково коснулась руки Заборовского.  
  
Он вздрогнул и залпом выпил вино, Ирэн же только пригубила своё.  
  
Инцидент был исчерпан, вскоре подали чай, за которым разговор опять вернулся к различным свойствам трав. На этот раз Заборовский принял горячее участие в разговоре. Как врача меня сразу насторожила некоторая торопливость его речи. К тому же он сильно побледнел. Всё это вместе взятое заставило меня осведомиться о самочувствии моего соседа.  
  
Он вскипел и вскочил с места:  
  
— Что за ерунду вы несете, доктор Уотсон, думаете: в вашей Британии самые учёные врачеватели?  
  
Он покачнулся и упал бы на стол, если бы мы с Ирэн Адлер не поддержали его с двух сторон.  
  
— Всеволод, с вами всё в порядке? — тревожно спросила Ирэн по-французски.  
  
Он попытался рассмеяться:  
  
— Всё хорошо, просто вы вскружили мне голову, пани Анна.  
  
Но лучше ему не становилось, и я как врач настоял на возвращении в гостиницу. Супруга посланника предложила было Заборовскому остаться в колонии, но он воспротивился, уверяя, что с ним всё в порядке.  
  
К нашей компании присоединился и Попов, который тоже жил в «Гранд Ориентал». С Ирэн Адлер он разговаривал исключительно о деле и вообще вёл себя тише воды ниже травы.  
  
У меня же не выходила из головы мысль, что Всеволоду Заборовскому стало плохо сразу же после того, как он залпом выпил бокал вина, который принесли для Ирэн Адлер. Я не мог с уверенностью сказать, что речь идёт о преднамеренном отравлении, но всё же нельзя было отбросить эту версию. Какое-то чувство терзало меня изнутри, я бы назвал его интуицией и прислушался к нему, если бы не помнил слишком хорошо наставления моего друга Шерлока Холмса о том, что нельзя делать выводы в отсутствие фактов. Фактов не было.  
  
По возвращении в гостиницу от помощи Заборовский отказался, твёрдо сказав, чтобы пани Грушнецкая не волновалась, а отправлялась отдыхать. Я был уверен, что пани и не думает волноваться, но волей-неволей восхитился её актёрским талантом. Пани Анна была бледна, грудь её взволнованно вздымалась, а руки то и дело подносили к глазам батистовый платочек. Словом, не знай я, кто передо мной, поверил бы в то, что дама в отчаянии.  
  
Заборовский же выпроводил и её, и Попова, попросил остаться лишь меня под предлогом врачебной консультации.  
  
Помощь я оказал, какую был в состоянии, но кроме промывания желудка и последующего покоя ничего порекомендовать больше не мог.  
  
Был бы жив мой друг Шерлок Холмс, он, разумеется, легко бы определил если не отравителя, то хотя бы яд, которым отравили беднягу. Я же в этом смысле на себя ни в коей мере не рассчитывал, в отличие, как оказалось, от Заборовского.  
  
Он по-прежнему был ужасно бледен и по-видимому испытывал тошноту и лёгкое головокружение, но говорил чётко.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, доктор Уотсон, что произошло нечто настолько серьёзное, что требует вашего вмешательства.  
  
— Моего? - удивился я.  
  
— Вы врач, я разбираюсь в растениях. Думаю, вы согласитесь с тем, что я не просто отравился некачественным вином. Всё это, — он неопределённо повёл в воздухе рукой, — больше похоже на отравление, например, болиголовом.  
  
— Ну что вы, вряд ли вас хотели отравить, с чего бы это?  
  
— Меня — нет. Анну — да. Я выпил вино из бокала, предназначенного ей. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне, доктор Уотсон.  
  
— Но чем?  
  
Заборовский рассмеялся.  
  
— Эх, доктор Уотсон, всему миру известно, кем был мистер Шерлок Холмс, а ведь вы были его помощником, не так ли?  
  
— Я не Шерлок Холмс.  
  
— Я знаю. Я всего лишь прошу вас понаблюдать за всеми, кто присутствовал на обеде. Особенно за норвежцем и чаеторговцем.  
  
— Но вы сами...  
  
— Я благодарю вам за ту помощь, которую вы любезно оказали мне как врач, но боюсь, что мы с вами опоздали.  
  
С ужасом я вспомнил, что к симптомам отравления болиголовом относится паралич.  
  
Заборовский, видимо, думал о том же, потому что сказал:  
  
— Не знаю, что будет со мной завтра, Уотсон, могу только сказать, что не чувствую пальцев на обеих ногах.  
  
Будучи человеком военным, Заборовский не нуждался в моих утешениях, поэтому я лишь получил от него инструкции, как связаться с его личным врачом, который должен был как раз сегодня вернуться в Коломбо из поездки по дальним поселениям Цейлона, и ушёл обдумывать происшедшее.  
  
Выйдя из номера Заборовского, я столкнулся с Поповым, что показалось мне подозрительным, так как чаеторговец давно должен был быть в своём номере.  
  
Ночью я плохо спал, ворочался с боку на бок. Хотел было пойти проведать Заборовского, но подумал, что не стоит его беспокоить. И все же я собрался выйти в коридор, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. Но едва я открыл дверь, как тут же быстро закрыл ее — в коридоре кто-то был. Едва шедший по коридору человек миновал мою дверь, я осторожно выглянул и узнал русского чаеторговца. Если бы Ирэн Адлер жила в «Гранд Ориентал», я бы подумал, что она таки предпочла Попова. Но Ирэн Адлер жила в другом месте — не в гостинице, а на частной квартире, которую снимала якобы на деньги, оставшиеся от покойного мужа. Так что же Попов мог делать ночью в пустынном коридоре отеля? Шёл он с той стороны, в которой находился номер Заборовского, я не на шутку разволновался и слишком резко прикрыл дверь. Раздался скрип. Я замер с одной стороны двери, Попов с другой.  
  
У двери я простоял ещё довольно долго, прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре, но так ничего и не услышал. Очевидно, Попов знал способ передвигаться бесшумно.  
  
На следующее утро я зашёл к Заборовскому и застал у него пухленького низенького человечка, как оказалось, того самого врача, который отправился изучать местную медицину в деревеньках Цейлона и поэтому не смог вчера присутствовать на званом обеде в русской колонии.  
  
Как мы с коллегой и опасались, за ночь Всеволоду Заборовскому стало хуже — ноги совсем потеряли чувствительность.  
  
Но держался Заборовский мужественно, громко шутил и подтрунивал над своим лекарем, так что я вверил его заботам личного врача, а сам отправился разыскивать Ирэн Адлер.  
  
Нужно было кое-что выяснить, прежде чем поднимать шум в колонии. Всё же преднамеренное отравление — не шутка. Для того, чтобы посланник Российской Империи мог начать у себя в колонии расследование, нужны были факты, которых у меня было ничтожно мало. Одни лишь догадки, которыми мой друг Шерлок Холмс никогда не пользовался как основными аргументами.  
  
У меня же опять возникло интуитивное чувство, что я знаю, кто стоит за отравлением. Каким бы подозрительным мне ни казался Попов, мне хотелось как можно скорее поговорить с Ирэн Адлер.  
  
Она жила в небольшом домике на одной из тихих улочек Коломбо. Я легко нашёл нужный адрес, но стоило мне взяться за ручку дверного молотка, как что-то тяжелое с размаху опустилось мне на голову. Я упал и потерял сознание.  
  
Когда я очнулся, то долго не мог понять, где нахожусь, а потом обнаружил, что полулежу в кресле в какой-то комнате, напоминающей гостиную.  
  
— А вы везунчик, Уотсон, я всегда вам об этом говорил, — раздалось сзади, и я был уже готов снова потерять сознание, потому что слишком хорошо знал этот голос и часто мечтал о том, чтобы вновь увидеть его обладателя живым.  
  
Я поднял голову слишком резко, в глазах всё поплыло. Кто-то подбежал ко мне — это оказалась Ирэн Адлер в домашнем платье, с волосами, забранными в простой узел на затылке. Она опустилась на колени перед моим креслом, погладила меня по руке:  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, доктор Уотсон, всё хорошо. Тот, кто ударил вас, больше никогда этого не сделает.  
  
Но мне не было дела ни до того, кто меня ударил, ни до Ирэн Адлер. Я хотел увидеть человека, назвавшего меня везунчиком.  
  
Ирэн Адлер тем временем поднялась с колен, куда-то вышла и через пару минут вернулась с чашкой какого-то дымящегося напитка в руках.  
  
— Выпейте, вам станет легче, — сказала она и протянула мне чашку.  
  
Я пригубил отвар, сделал несколько глотков. В голове действительно сразу прояснилось.  
  
— Что это? — спросил человек, которого я так хотел видеть, и вышел наконец у меня из-за спины.  
  
Ирэн Адлер поспешила отнять у меня чашку и правильно сделала, я бы точно всё вылил себе на колени. Передо мной стоял тот самый норвежский не то ботаник, не то биолог Сигерсон, только на этот раз он был без очков.  
  
— Что вы ему дали? — повторил Сигерсон голосом моего погибшего друга.  
  
— Ничего опасного, просто снотворное.  
  
— Вы обещали не причинить вреда моему другу.  
  
— Вреда и не будет, — сказала Ирэн Адлер, подходя к Холмсу и обнимая его за плечи, — он просто не будет помнить некоторые моменты.  
  
— Уотсон, — тревожно спросил Холмс, — как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Голова болит, — машинально ответил я, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
  
Мне не верилось. Снотворное. Адлер подлила мне в чай какой-то отравы, и теперь мне мерещится Шерлок Холмс!  
Я попытался встать, но покачнулся и упал обратно в кресло.  
  
— Вам лучше не двигаться, доктор, — заметила Ирэн Адлер.  
  
— Вы обещали, — повторил Холмс и с укором посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Я обещала нейтрализовать Заборовского, чтобы вы могли спокойно ехать в свой Тибет, не думая о конкуренции. Это я точно вам обещала и выполнила свое обещание. Надеюсь, — она игриво повернулась к нему, продолжая обнимать его одной рукой, — теперь мы квиты?  
  
— Более чем, — ответил Холмс, и я почувствовал, что его слова ускользают от моего внимания, как шарики от этой новомодной игры в пинг-понг. — Всё вышло удачно. По задумке моего брата документы, которые привёз Уотсон, привлекли внимание тайного агента, работающего под видом чаеторговца, и он на некоторое время упустил из виду наследника русского престола.  
  
Я пытался вникнуть в смысл произносимых Холмсом слов и ничего не мог понять. Кирилл Попов — тайный агент. Бред. Что же, среди русских за границей нет ни одного нормального человека — одни тайные агенты, что ли? И о каком наследнике престола идёт речь?  
  
— Вы успели с ним поговорить? — уточнила Ирэн Адлер.  
  
Холмс просто кивнул.  
  
— Но как же чай? Продажа чая ведь не входит в обязанности тайных агентов, — я пытался выразить своё несогласие с рассказом Холмса, но почувствовал, что язык мой существует отдельно от меня и не подчиняется командам. Стоило мне только о чём-нибудь подумать, как я тотчас произносил это вслух. Нет, я начинал говорить даже раньше, чем мысль приходила мне в голову.  
  
Голова отчаянно кружилась, как будто я хорошенько погулял с друзьями в трактире по случаю женитьбы одного из них, или, может быть, чудесного спасения.  
  
— Холмс! — наконец-то выкрикнул я имя, которое жгло мне язык с тех пор, как я очнулся. — Холмс!  
  
— Не кричите, — спокойно ответил мой друг.  
  
Он нагнулся, накрыл своей ладонью мою руку, и я окончательно понял, что это он.  
Дальнейшее смешалось в моей в голове в бесконечный калейдоскоп галлюцинаций, и в следующий раз в сознание я пришёл только в своём номере в «Гранд Ориентал».  
  
За мной ухаживал тот же врач, что и за Заборовским. Он сказал мне, что мы с Заборовским, вероятно отравились одним и тем же некачественным вином, такое иногда случается у них в колонии — что ж поделать, не все делают свою работу добросовестно. Я совершенно не помнил, чтобы пил вино вместе с Заборовским, но перечить не стал. Галлюцинации больше не преследовали меня, но многие вещи изгладились из памяти. Кажется, у Заборовского была дама сердца, польская графиня... графиня...  
  
«Пани Грушнецкая уехала», — ответили мне, и это было всё, что я узнал.  
  
Я провалялся в номере неделю, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить подробности происшедшего.  
  
Отравился, пошёл бродить по городу в полубреду, упал и ударился головой — такова была версия, предложенная мне местной полицией. Спорить я не мог по причине отсутствия доказательств. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что истина совсем рядом, что не зря мне продолжают сниться какие-то особенно цветные странные сны.  
  
Мне пришлось покинуть Цейлон с тяжелым сердцем. Я выполнил поручение Майкрофта, но не смог найти отравителей Заборовского.  
  
В 1891 году Заборовский собирался возглавить экспедицию на восточную окраину нагорной Азии. Официальной целью экспедиции было устройство метеорологической станции на окраине Люкчунской впадины и метеорологические наблюдения в Сачжо. Настоящей целью похода была организация попытки проникновения в Лхасу и последующее налаживание дипломатических отношений. Планы были сорваны, так как Заборовский был разбит параличом.  
  
Оправившись, он только спустя год организовал экспедицию и успешно совершил путешествие по Тибету, но время было уже упущено.  
  
Мне же удалось вспомнить все подробности моего путешествия на Цейлон с большим трудом, только после чудесного возвращения моего друга Шерлока Холмса в мир живых, не без его помощи.  
  
Но об этом я расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
